Question: What is the largest multiple of 7 less than 50?
Explanation: Dividing 50 by 7 will give us an answer of 7 with a remainder of 1. $$50=7\cdot 7 +1$$Because the answer must be less than 50, $7\cdot 7=\boxed{49}$ must be our answer.